Paranormal or Extraterrestrial?
by LostInFandoms
Summary: The Doctor and Clara crash land in America, Sam and Dean get a call from Cas about a case. They don't know it yet, but they're working on the same problem.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally from a different fanfiction I was writing, but I decided I like this story better. Please leave feedback if you think it's any good.**

**I don't own anything and all that.**

"So we're crashing?"

"Not so much crashing as… unexpected landing. Unexpected, uncomfortable landing I'm guessing." The Doctor told her, his impossible girl in her red dress. Honestly, did she not know him well enough by now to know that he did not crash, he made an entrance?

"It seems like that means the exact same thing. How long have you been driving this thing again?" Clara's big brown eyes looked up at him doubtfully. Her hair was falling around her shoulders. It had some kind of… appley scent to it. Apples were bad. And not what he needed to be thinking about right now.

"Long enough to know that I shouldn't be driving this thing. But if River could do it, then I can land us wherever we're landing at least partially alive." He flicked his hair out of his face. Why did he have this hair? It was girl's hair. But he just couldn't seem to part with it.

"Remind me again, River's your…?" Clara asked inquisitively.

"Wife. Well technically, she's my wife who is also my best friends child who conceived her on this TARDIS but then she was trained to kill me but then I married her and met the pre-me version of her who tried to kill me but ended up saving me. Then another time she did kill me, but then she went to look for the murderer whilst she was in the womb, but that's if you want to know the whole story..." The Doctor explained.

"Could you repeat that bit?" Clara said.

"Which bit?"

"All of it?"

"It's not hard Clara, keep up! We've got about five minutes until we cra- unexpectedly land!" He checked the scanner. Hurtling towards them was the planet earth. According to his beautiful piece of machinery, they were destined to land in a construction yard, full of wet cement and everything. Oh, she was not going to like that. "It's all right baby, we're going to be fine. It may hurt a little, but we're going to pull through, like always…"

"Are you talking to your machine again?" Clara asked incredulously, catching him in the act of running my hands along the monitor.

"Hey, would you like it if I threw you towards the earth at a million miles per hour from another galaxy? It's because of things like this that she doesn't like you." The Doctor scolded.

"She, is a spaceship!" Clara accused.

"A sexy spaceship." He whispered to the monitor. "Clara, you may want to hold on to something."

"You said we had five minutes!"

"I also said we weren't crashing. Rule one, the doctor lie-"

The Doctor and Clara were thrown back wards onto the floor of the TARDIS. Immediately, the Doctor pulled himself up, straightened his bow tie and started clicking buttons and pulling levers. He was never sure what exactly he was doing when he did this, he just did it to look smart after a crash. Unfortunately, his audience was missing his clever clicking of buttons and pulling of levers because she was crumpled up on the floor muttering about how the pain really wasn't worth it to go right back to her home planet, again.

She was alright. The Doctor briefly regarded the scanner. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What is it?" Clara asked, concerned.

"She's covered in wet cement! My baby is filthy!" The Doctor fretted, leaving the scanner and starting to pace.

"Shouldn't we try and get her out before the cement dries?" Clara suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. Aren't you clever Clara? Clever Clara. That could be your nickname!" He said, getting distracted.

"Doctor?"

"What gets rid of cement?" He wondered.

"Doctor."

"I think I know someone on Amanopia who could do it…" he speculated.

"Doctor!"

"Yes?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Why is the scanner beeping?" Clara asked.

The Doctor stopped pacing. He scrunched up his eyes as he heard the high pitched beeping noise for the first time.

"Why did you bring us here...?" He asked the TARDIS under his breath. He pulled out his screwdriver (sonic, you know) and watched as the scanner displayed a file he was always scared to see.

"Clara, we've got to go." He pulled her wrist and led her outside of the TARDIS, where they emerged onto an empty construction site. It was around 10 o'clock at night, and it was getting dark. They climbed their way out of the wet cement the TARDIS was half buried in. "I'll see you later." The Doctor promised his blue box before Clara dragged him away.

"So what's here that's so bad?" Asked Clara.

He didn't answer her, but the dark look in his eyes was enough to make her back off. She figured he'd have to tell her later when they encountered whatever they were looking for/running from.

"Where are we going, then?" Clara said. The Doctor considered this, sniffed the air a little, then pointed off the construction site down a street. It was a busy street, with restaurants and chain shops lined up along the road on which dozens of cabs appeared every minute, only staying for a minute until they had a new passenger and they were gone again. The street lights illuminated the faces of tired workers wanting to go home. The construction site behind them had a large sign, informing them they were on the site of a new mall.

Clara followed the Doctor's finger down the street to a restaurant that would have looked like an appealing venue to eat in. It was an Italian place, with outside tables to eat at. Baby stone angels were smiling down, watching the customers from the tall flowerpots they sat in, red flowers creeping up their wings. Small but bright fairy lights cast a pleasant glow over the diners whilst they ate.

Except no one was eating. Everyone had abandoned their food to watch a particular table. A woman was screaming in distress, running her hands through her hair and sinking onto the ground. Her husband was shouting to the air surrounding him, cursing someone who wasn't there. Next to them was an empty stroller, which the woman clutched onto with her right hand as if it were the only thing stopping her from losing it completely. The man picked up a rattle off the floor that had fallen out of the stroller and looked at it sadly before smashing it to the ground. The small balls inside spilled across the floor as the rattle cracked, spreading out on the floor, hiding behind table legs. None of the employees attempted to calm them down, they just watched them.

The Doctor and Clara set off running towards the restaurant. On their way, they bumped into a pair of men, an extremely tall one and another not so tall one. Clara wanted to see what had happened at the restaurant, but the Doctor stopped her - they'd bumped into someone, and they had to carry the British torch of utmost politeness now they were in America.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you there." The Doctor smiled.

The smallish one raised an apprehensive eyebrow, whilst the second extremely tall one asked "Is that a bow tie?"

"It is indeed, it's rather cool, don't you think?" The Doctor asked happily.

The smallish one watched him for a second to check he was being serious. "Snazzy." He assured the Doctor, whilst the tall one hid a snigger.

_You're one to talk, moose man, _thought the Doctor defensively_._

"Can we go, please?" Clara begged, tugging on the Doctor's arm.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked, indicating to a buzzing red light in the short one's pocket.

"A device. Tells me if there's any ghosts or aliens or whatever around." The short one said sincerely. Clara's hand tensed up on the Doctor's wrist. The tall one chuckled.

"Oh, haha, they're joking. Teehee." The Doctor said, trying to calm Clara down. "Aliens, really? Haha, you're funny guys."

The two men glanced at each other uncertainly. "Yep, no one will believe anything they don't want to hear. We should tell the truth more often dude, we'd come across as humorous guys." The tall one muttered to the short one. The short one still watched them apprehensively.

"Well, we should always tell the truth, the truth is good." The Doctor told them.

"Okay," the short one said, "We're Dean and Sam Winchester, we just got back from hunting a demon and came here because our heavenly friend told us we need to kick some paranormal ass." He said matter-of-factly.

"We're time and space travellers that just spent the day in a different galaxy with metal men trying to upgrade us." The Doctor told them happily.

The small one chuckled, and the Doctor laughed loudly with him.

"Very good, now we have to go!" Clara interrupted, pulling the Doctor away.

"I think we made friends, Clara!" The Doctor said excitedly. He turned to the two men that were still watching him confusedly and shouted, "we should meet up over orange juice sometime!"

Clara forced him away, leaving Sam and Dean Winchester looking as bemused as ever.

The Doctor and Clara found the restaurant and stood at the entrance, joining the other diners in a very loud silence as the screaming woman stopped screaming and fell into her husbands arms, both of the couple registering nothing but shock on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we ask them what's happened?" Clara asked.

"Try to be a little empathetic Clara, honestly." The Doctor told her. "Follow me."

They stepped gingerly around the distraught couple up to a smarty dressed waiter. The waiter looked completely at loss over what to do with the couple.

"Hello," the Doctor said politely. "Nice to meet you, Richard." The Doctor tapped his name tag in what he thought was a friendly manner. "We're the, um..." The Doctor turned to Clara and whispered under his breath, "What do they call police here?" Before she had a chance to answer, he turned back to the waiter. "We're the cops, you know, the feds, the po-po... Just the law in general."

Clara must have had some extra air in her mouth, because she exhaled and rolled her eyes before pushing him aside. "We're the police, can you tell us what happened here?"

The Doctor whipped out his psychic paper for the full effect.

The waiter regarded them bemusedly before saying, "Nobody knows. The other customers said that the baby disappeared. Just like that. And those two haven't said anything since. How much longer do we have to let them stay here? Officer?" The Doctor had disappeared and started scanning the walls with his screwdriver. The waiter looked at Clara.

"He's just... Checking for, um... Evidence." Clara said, before following the Doctor.

He finished a scan of the walls, then began on the floor. The cement started to remind him of the TARDIS, who was still in the construction site. He'd make it up to her, just as soon as they'd dealt with...

_Oh dear_, he thought. All he had to do was look up. There they were. Sat in the flower beds, the blood red flowers twisting around their bodies.

"Weeping Angels." He muttered under his breath. Clara caught it.

"Those things in the flowers? They're just statues." She said.

"Did you ever play the game Granny's Footsteps as a child?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"The Angels play that game, permanently. Look away, you're... Well, it's not good."

"They're a bit creepy, but... They're stone."

The Doctor thought for a moment, before jumping onto a table that an old couple weren't eating at. "Hello!" The Doctor greeted them from on top of their food. He reached up into the flower beds that were stuck on top of the fences separating the restaurants. Trying to keep his balance, he shone his screwdriver into the Angel's eyes. It started lighting and making noises, which Clara took to mean that something wasn't right. The Doctor stared at the angel for a minute.

"Okay," he exclaimed, jumping down from the table, "Right. Follow me Clara, we've got some investigative-y stuff to be doing."

Clara looked at the crying couple. "Are you sure we shouldn't talk to them?"

The Doctor looked at her a little more sternly. "The real police will make them feel a lot better than we can." He told her under his breath. "It's time to go."


End file.
